


Down From The South Sea

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Secrets, Hate to Love, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Speculation, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Saffron always knew her Aunt Rosemary was crazy. Giving her ridiculous training activities and down right ludicrous tasks for...well, Saffron didn't even know why. But moving cities because of some nightmare about aliens coming to kidnap Saffron and herself was the nuttiest idea yet! Nightmares don't come true...right?_______________________________________________________________________"I thought you said we wouldn't be doing those stupid training exercises when we got to the old barn?!""No, I said we'd be doing something better...the advanced set!""When will I ever need to know how to hold my breath for 10 minutes underwater?! We live near a four foot deep pond!""Eh, you never know!""What about knowing how to knit an exact replica of myself?""Oh...I was joking about that one, I didn't think you'd actually do it.""I STAYED UP FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT FOR NOTHING?!""Well, you know how to knit now, right?""...""...""...point taken."





	1. Welcome To Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea to this out there, comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> I haven't put any text in yet, but based off of the tags/summary, wanna see how far this train wreck goes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffron stopped believing those bedtime stories her Aunt told her years ago, and yet, these first few days in this place was determined to prove everything she knew was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the train wreck begin =3

Warning, first chapter may be slightly heavy, chapter will also be updated in parts (if there isn't text in for the story yet, it is just an idea waiting to be signaled to roll, please comment)!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was one of those days. Wait--scratch that, it wasn't exactly a normal 'one of those days.' As of right now it was actually night, and as per usual, good old Aunt Rosemary had a simple chore for her. All she had to do was take out the trash, literally one of the most normal, mundane tasks that she could possibly give. Here's the thing, it wasn't unusual to see the occasional raccoon, possum, or other small animal when she went outside past dark.

So here Saffron is, trash bag in hand just outside the door, looking at what was standing in front of her in a mix of shock and horror. Whatever it was stood on both legs, at least 8 feet tall, unmoving, silent, covered in some dark hood. The only features visible on this thing were the tips of what Saffron assumed were horns that peaked from the hood, and the faint silvery glow from it's eyes. She shook, her hold on the bag slipped, trash clattering onto the creaky wood rather loudly. And like that, it was gone in a blink of an eye.

Aunt Rosemary suddenly burst from the door, immediately shouting in some language Saffron didn't understand nor associate with any other foreign language she's heard of, taking a quick look around the area had shakily pointed to when asked,"Where was it, that Stroper?"

Rosemary went over to her still stiff and shaking niece, carefully leading her inside, taking Saffron right to bed. She knew tomorrow would be full of questions when the shock wore off. She quietly closed the door to the room, sighing,"Of course it's now, always with the surprises.."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron laid in bed for a while, contemplating whether or not to demand an explanation or curl up and forget about it forever. But it...the thing seemed so...she shuddered, tomorrow, she'll wait until tomorrow. And to think, the most disturbing thing to her was the fact Aunt Rosemary sounded like she recognized it, almost. The cumulative of the days exhaustion on top of the adrenaline fading from her system is what caused her to finally give into sleep, but tall shadows and glowing silver orbs haunted her dreams...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosemary was tired. And not the kind where it would go away with a good nights sleep, just, very tired. Her niece is likely more traumatized then she already was, all thanks to them. She made her way to the front door, throwing it open, hardly shocked or intimidated by the ominous figure once again where they stood." Basil, get in here this instant and take off that forsaken hood!" She hissed, hastily tapping her foot, arms crossed with an angered expression. The classical scolding pose.

The figure, Basil, flinched, quickly obeying the much shorter women, pulling off her hood,"Mother I--"

Rosemary held up her had to silence her,"I know. I know why you're here...and I don't like it."

She regarded the being who referred to her as mother, noticing several small changes, signalling to lean down. Basil compiled,"Your horns got bigger, oh and your taller too, you've grown up..."

The humanoid creature's blue steel colored skin darkened in to something similar to a blush,"Mother...cousin Saffron needs to know. I tried to keep them back, but..."

"Daddy Fenugreek still doesn't know what no means?"

Basil nodded,"Father is as stubborn as ever, he believes she will turn the tides of our war with the Gems."

Rosemary led her daughter inside,"I thought as much, I hear they're focusing on Earth again. Is that true?"

She ducked to prevent her horns from scratching on the wood,"Yes, they've taken an interest...only because of the increasing number of Gems defecting to this planet recently."

Rosemary knew of several Gems on Earth, many hidden away from the oppressive ' Home world ' as it has been referred to."About time...those Gems are...quite strict in their class system. Tea?"

"Indeed, and, yes please. Where is cousin Saffron? She must know the truth to her being."

"Uh...she didn't take your pop up very well..."

"Really? I polished my horns and spines to a shine! Such a demand for appearance..."

"Ah, sure. I doubt she'll be awake for a few more hours. So, after tea to pass the time, we'll be continuing on your Earth training."

"It seems they have changed a bit since I was here, do I have to update my human interaction skills again? What is the point of it anyway...most of them are moronic sacks of insipidness..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saffron never minded mornings. They weren't her favorite, but not completely horrible. A cup of hot tea or coffee was a nice pick me up to wash away remnants of sleep, or in this case, that freaky dream she had last night. It seemed so real...

She stretched and yawned, shuffling out of the tangle of blankets, mumbling,"This first week was crazy..." She opened the door, continuing to talk to herself,"...Aunty's crazy training, seriously, when will I need to know how to escape a security filled building while tied up, and with the building on fire? Then the knitting thing, underwater training," she walked into the kitchen, brain not entirely processing what was in front of her,"embodiment of my nightmares in my kitchen drinking tea with Aunty...WAIT, WHAT?!"

Saffron sure was awake now. The thing had the audacity to wave, smiling wide enough to reveal pointed teeth, similar to a sharks, the pointed and gleaming obsidian colored horns painted a horrifying picture,"Hello!"

A pause. She took one step back, gulping,'Okay, this is a dream, a terrible, terrible dream.'

Whatever it was blinked,"I'm sure I did that right, didn't I, Mother?"

"Hold the phone mother, what?! Why?! How?!"

"Oh, Basil you did. She's just..."

"Adjsafukissss!"

"...processing."

This thing--Basil--scrunched up her nose, lip curling into a sort of cringe right before she took another sip of tea,"Human processing is weird. It is a simple greeting."

Saffron began to feel dizzy, no, no way was she fainting! Not when this clearly needed an explication!

"Aunty, how can that," she pointed at Basil,"possibly have come out of you?! When in the world did you have kids?!"

Rosemary set down her cup, looking almost wistful,"You may have to sit for this...uh," she glanced up at Basil, who sat quietly, still sipping the tea like this was normal,"well Saffron, Basil is in fact my daughter. Which makes you both cousins!"

Saffron met eyes with Basil, having to crane her neck rather high, holy fudge she was tall, those horns of hers gently scraped the ceiling when she tilted her head,"Cousin Saffron," the creature held out her rather large hand,"I am Basil, your older cousin, Zest Rank #2-0-1."

She awkwardly took the hand offered, one which enveloped her own a great deal,"Saffron Spesery...recently accomplished master of knitting."

"Hm," Basil hummed,"why do you keep on such a delicate outer shell?"

"You mean...flesh?"

"Yes, our own scales we produce on hand have far more durability."

"Our?"

"This is where it gets complicated..." Rosemary leaned against the counter,"well, time for a story."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffron gets an explication, one she can hardly believe. But with the proof standing right in from of her, how can she deny it? Basil decides to make up for lost time, declaring a ' Family Bonding ' session is in order. Who knew family time consisted of meeting more aliens from space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there isn't any text yet, it is still in the works! Comment!
> 
> Also, forgot to mention, the Stropers horns are deer like, but more pointed at the tips

Warning, chapter will be updated in parts! Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron sat at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands, in quiet disbelief. Aunt Rosemary had basically just told her she was an alien, part of a race dedicated to the conquering of galaxies, and destroyer's of those who oppose them." Aunty...can I ask questions now?"

"Of course you can, I understand you are...shocked."

"Yeah, no kidding. But uh...what was the appeal in...hooking up with something like that?" Saffron gestured with her thumb to Basil, who was fascinated with what looked like a bag of marshmallows. Rosemary sigh,"Open the bag carefully, you don't want it to go everywhere--"

Too late, Basil easily ripped it in half, scattering the fluffy sugar bunches everywhere."--...oh my goodness, just like your father...but Saffron, I can only say, you can't help who you love. Your uncle is a very dedicated man."

"Still, they are huge! How did that even work!?"

"I will not answer that."

Saffron groaned,"What am I? A...stopper--"

"Stroper."

"--thanks, uh, what does that mean?"

Basil answered through a mouthful of the marshmallows,"In some human languages, it means harvester. Fitting if you ask me."

"What exactly can I do? I mean...I look and still feel human. I haven't sprouted horns and my skin hasn't changed color."

Basil swallowed another mouth full of the marshmallows,"That's because you have been put in that form by your parents, to blend in with the rest. Remember what Mother said? Father believes you can turn the tides in the war with the Gems, he has thought so from the moment of your birth. That is why you were hidden, your parents don't want you involved with this."

"Why not? I mean, I don't really want to get into a war, but I thought it was common practice for your--uh, our race to participate in war at a young age." Saffron had more questions, ones she's not sure she wants to know the answer to.

"Yes, it is. Your parents weren't soldiers like the majority of our race. We still had things like scientists, farmers, those responsible for the collection of data. Your parents were of that section. They studied Earth and...they grew attached. Your birth only solidified their motive to save this world from the Gems...and our own."

Saffron swallowed dryly,"Is that why...?"

"They were executed, yes. Mother took you in to hide you just before they were caught."

Rosemary came over to carefully pull her niece into a hug, Saffron leaned into it,"It's alright, this is a lot to take in..."

Saffron pulled away, blinking away tears,"Yeah...but, wait, if I'm not human, how are you my Aunty?"

The older women giggled,"Not by blood. Your mother is the twin to Basil's father. It's more of a technicality, but whatever."

Basil shifted forward,"Cousin Saffron, I understand this may be an inappropriate time, but would you like to spend time with me? I can answer questions in more detail about our race, and show you new things you've likely never seen."

Saffron looked to here Aunt, weary,"Uh...can I? I'm actually very curious and...I don't have that many chores to do today..."

Rosemary rolled her eyes,"Fine, but not too long, cause if it is dark when you get back, you're still doing them all, even if it's 4 am!"

Basil nodded,"I will try to come back at a reasonable hour," she smiled much like when Saffron first saw her,"Mother, I'm quite excited myself."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saffron was a little confused, they've been walking for some time now, in silence."Basil...where are we going?"

Basil stopped in her tracks, watching the sky,"Right here. This should be the place they will be landing."

"Who--?"

A loud thunderclap like sound stopped her mid question. Basil was completely unaffected, even as the wind suddenly picked up, causing her cloak to billow out. Saffron had to quickly tie up her hair with the pony tail holder on her wrist, even then her messy red curls blew everywhere.

"These are our other cousins from your mothers side." Basil's voice carried over the wind, which was beginning to settle down enough to reveal what caused the commotion. A ship...a large ship. It obviously was made to accommodate for the Stroper's...larger size.

"More relatives already?!"

"Someone has to keep you from my Father. I want the war to end but...not at the cost of more family. Maybe it's the human side of me talking but...I love this place, even with it's strange practices."

Saffron was a bit surprised at the reveal, and almost face palmed, of course Basil was half human! Aunty is a human! "Basil, this is all so...new and weird...and I can't say I love the Earth nearly as much..." The door to the ship that landed,"but I'll gladly protect this place with you if it's important to you and Aunty."

Basil smiled again,"I'm glad...now, let's hope you are ready for what is to come. I feel as if something has changed in the long run. But this will be discussed later."

Just as she had said this, two more hooded figures stepped out...suddenly--

"Hello! I'm Salt!"

"I'm Pepper!"

They then spoke in sink,"And we're Zest rank #2-0-3!"

Basil sighed,"Oh my...as energetic as ever."

The two pulled back the hood of their cloak to reveal their true appearance, both were about 1 1/2 feet shorter then Basil, but still much taller then Saffron easily. Salt was mostly white scaled with black colored dots in clusters around her body, while Pepper was the exact opposite with mostly black scales and white colored dots around her body. They had horns too, a solid obsidian, just like Basil. The only things they seemed to have in common were the color of the cloak they wore, which was grey, the wide smiles on their faces, and the color of their eyes, which were a gun metal grey.

"Where is Paprika? Did he not accompany us this time?"

Salt rolled her eyes,"He's nerding out in his room again, something about what humans call ' eggs ' I think?" Salt suddenly bolted over until she was nearly invading Saffron's space and lifted her, Saffron made an,"Eep!" noise from surprise,"Cousin Saffron, are you ready to do battle on your first mission?" She asked excitedly.

Saffron's eyes nearly bugged out of her head,"WHAT?! DO BATTLE?!"

Basil inhaled sharply, clicking her tongue,"Salt, you ruined my surprise."

Salt looked sheepish, actually managing to drop Saffron in her haste, thankfully Pepper caught her and set her down on the floor."Thanks...ah, anyway...I can't fight, at least not whatever you guys fight!"

Pepper actually interjected, her voice soft,"We fight Home World Gems of course...as well as other things, but they are our primary enemy. And I believe you can, you are different then the rest of our people."

"Yes, I must agree. Now that the surprise is spoiled, a proper debriefing is in order. Perhaps by Paprika, since he has yet to say hello to Saffron. Salt, if you will...give a pinch."

The smile that seemed to run through this family turned mischievous, and she ran back into the ship, leaving Saffron confused. Thankfully, Pepper seemed to sense this, tapping Saffron's shoulder to catch her attention,"The phrase,'give a pinch,' has several meanings to us, but only two are most important. One is to give disciplinary action or in a more literal meaning," she held up her hands in a way Aunt Rosemary did right before she grabbed Saffron by the ear, flexing her index and thumb,"give a pinch." 

It clicked for Saffron then, and she chuckled. Sure, the alien half of her family was strange, but something about them made her feel like she fit in.

Though, a mix of a growl and shout of rage followed by a distinct laugh echoed from inside, and soon Salt burst from the open entrance, giggling like mad as she hid behind Basil. Something else came barreling after, they seemed to be a stark contrast from any of the others. Paprika, Saffron guessed, didn't adorn a cloak like the others either, rather a series of straps crossed over his chest and around his waist, which had many pockets containing tools similar to the ones she's seen and others she didn't recognize all. And to top off that techy look, he had a pair of...she actually didn't know, but it looked like goggles atop his head. Paprika's scale color is how his name implies, but he had a thick mess of curly hair that was a paler orange, and pure white horns.

He was also a bit taller then Salt and Pepper, but still shorter then Basil."Salt, you insipid mix of tactlessness and stupidity!"

Saffron was going to assume the darkened red spots on his cheeks were a blush of some sort, likely of anger if the look on his face and tone of his voice was anything to go by.

Basil was quick to defuse the situation,"Paprika! Calm yourself in the presence of our younger member. I was the one who called for you."

It was only then he noticed Saffron, and visibly perked up, magenta eyes shining as he approached with the enthusiasm of a toddler and a new toy,"Oh my, hello Cousin Saffron! I must say, how courageous of you to remain in such a fragile state of being despite your advantages of being in your more natural state!" He vigorously took her hand, or part of her arm, and straightened up his posture so quickly, Saffron didn't even know what happened.

The twins looked at each other with an amused smile, Salt teased him lightly,"Big brother Paprika, you forgot something~."

For a moment, Paprika glared at Salt, but quickly focused back on Saffron,"Pardon my earlier excitement, I am Paprika, Zest rank #2-0-2." He inclined his head, which cause his goggles to slide down over his face. The brightly colored Stroper lifted it back in it's proper place and tightened the straps on his horns to hold it more securely. Saffron giggled,"Saffron Spesery."

Basil clapped, a signal to settle down,"Alright everyone, settle. Paprika, please debrief Saffron so we may continue with our current mission."

"Ah, well Saffron, today we will be investigating Gem technology. For that, we need to pay a visit to the remaining members of a Gem rebellion, known as the ' Crystal Gems ' on Earth. We hope they cooperate, but with our races long time feud that extended even beyond the Gem wars, the chances are still slim. However--"

Paprika snapped his fingers, pointing at Saffron,"--now that we have you, in your current shell, and better understanding of Earth, I think you can get the information we need from them."

She was a little surprised,"You want me...the new girl...to get information with from our long time enemy, and make it out alive?"

"Why, yes! A quick learner you are."

Basil nodded,"Are you sure you want to continue? We understand if you aren't ready."

Saffron looked at them, brows furrowed,"I thought I wasn't supposed to be involved in the war."

Paprika snorted,"Not the fighting, only information gathering. It was the only thing we could do to keep Cousin Fenugreek from taking you to the front lines. But, I suppose I should ask, in or out?"

Saffron clenched her fists, all her life, she never felt normal. Aunt Rosemary being...Aunt Rosemary didn't really help. Mundane, normal life, never filling that restless void, or possible adventure?

She smiled the biggest smile she had ever done in a long time,"I'm in."

"Excellent. Now let us hurry, I promised Mother I would have you home as soon as possible, and it is at least 11 am."

This will be...fun, well, at least she hoped it would.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have? Do it in the comments! I'll answer to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Wise One Out! =3


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pains that come with the first time attempting to get information from a group of people--uh, Gems--that honestly freak her out. Don't even get her started on that Steven boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH. 3 COMING SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS!

Warning, chapter will be updated in parts! Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, maybe not fun but more on the...how would one scale this? On the bright side it wasn't a long walk, at least not when Salt and Pepper insisted on carrying her the whole way. She nearly impaled her self on their horns though...but no life is fun without risk, right?

...she feels like she'll regret that later.

"We're here."

"Huh?" They were? It looked like a normal beach house with an ocean view to her. Then again, there may be more then meets the eyes, she looked like a perfectly normal human being after all." Uh...what do I do?"

"Go to the door and knock, duh." Said Salt, like it was the most obviously thing in the world. Pepper agreed,"It is polite in human culture to knock and wait for permission to enter."

"But don't seem suspicious, otherwise you may be killed on the spot."

That made Saffron shiver while Pepper put her down to begin the path up the stair case. Basil smacked his goggles loose,"Don't say that. Saffron, you will be okay. These Gems are different then their predecessors."

Saffron took a deep breath,"Okay...I can do this," she says mostly to herself, the creaking of the stairs made her cringe,"come on Spesery, it's like greeting your neighbor..." She now was all the way up and walking to the door, one arm raised to knock,"...if you had to subtly interrogate your neighbor cause they defected from enemy lines and you were so desperate for information you were willing to possibly die...yeah." She knocked twice, and waited. She was too scared to do any more. For the thirty seconds it took for the door to open, she considered jumping off the top of the stairs. But just as she actually tookthe first step away from the door, whoever it was opened the door.

"Oh, hello, I don't think I've seen you...uh, what do you need stranger?"

Saffron swallowed dryly, tugging on the edge of her blue tank top,'Oh fudge I don't know what to say...'

She noticed movement above her, Salt and Pepper were climbing to the top of the beach stealthy, they both sent a wink and a gesture for silence, her attention snapped back to the...not so alien looking boy in front of her." H-hi, uh, could you help me, uh, find the Crystal Gems maybe?" Saffron mentally slapped herself,'Could you be any more obvious?! Oh son of a--'

His eyes brightened at the mentioning of them,"You need the Gems? Well, sorry but they're out right now, you can come in if you'd like?"

She glanced back up at Salt and Pepper, both were shaking their heads no, but she had an idea,"Is is alright if I bring my friends inside? They were too shy to come up."

Pepper looked ready to just let gravity take her and Salt was quietly face palming.

"Friends? Sure thing, but I'm not sure how long you'll be waiting."

Saffron held up her hand in front of her,"It's fine," she turns to call the other s up,"Hey, come on up guys!"

The twins jumped from the roof, oddly enough their appearance didn't startle the boy in the doorway, nor did the arrival of the others when they simply climbed up the stairs.' Huh...is he a Gem or...?' This boy baffled Saffron a great deal. She recalls her first reaction to Basil...

Basil was the first to introduce herself,"I am Basil, and I must thank you for your cooperation," she held out a hand, and he took it without hesitation,"I'm Steven Universe! And I always enjoy helping when I can um, are you guys Gems?"

"Never!" Paprika suddenly inputs, stomping his foot forward, but retreats back into himself upon losing his composer,"Sorry...no we aren't Gems."

Steven tilts his head up to get a better view of all of them,"Then what are you?"

Paprika was surprised by the genuine curiosity in his tone,"You mean to to tell me that you aren't a Gem?"

Steven rubs the back of his head,"No, well, kinda."

"Hm...no wonder you didn't attempt to attack us," he chuckled, sitting down to observe Steven further,"these other Gems, will they react kindly to you speaking with us?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't. You all seem nice." 

The twins had snuck up behind Steven, both popping up on either side of him,"Ooh, Pepper, I like 'em. Let's keep him!" Salt cooed, Pepper hummed in agreement. Steven laughed, unfazed by the seriousness of the remark,"Thanks, but my home is here."

"Salt, Pepper, no kidnapping more humans you find ascetically pleasing to the eyes!"

"Aw, Big Brother Paprika!" They both exclaimed, pouting when Paprika pulled them both away and back near him so he can watch them.

"More? They've done that before?" Saffron inquired,"How many times have they done that?"

Basil sighed,"Yes, they have. And enough for us to know the signs..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, it may go I to some weird places and rating has yet to be defined. Other then that, enjoy and make suggestions in the comments!
> 
> Wise One Out!


End file.
